Quit Playing
by Maple fujoshi2309
Summary: Summary : (HIATUS) kehidupan para namja yang bekerja di sebuah Bar , di mana mereka akan mendapatkan cinta , kepuasan , pujian dan sakit hati. KrisTao KaiSoo HunHan ChanBaek SuLay ChenMin. NC in this chap !
1. Chapter 1

Quit Playing (Exo ver)

Cast : Wu Yifan

Huang Zi Tao

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Kim Joonmyeon

Zhang Yixing

Kim Jongdae

Kim Minseok

Other cast.

Summary : kehidupan para namja yang bekerja di sebuah Bar , di mana mereka akan mendapatkan cinta , kepuasan , pujian dan sakit hati. KrisTao | KaiSoo |HunHan | ChanBaek | SuLay | ChenMin.

WARNING : YAOI FIC , OOC , MATURE CONTENT , typo bertebaran , DLDR ,.

Cerita ini murni ide dari Maple , setelah liat Mv nya U KISS yang QUIT PLAYING , lagu dari album MONO SCANDAL. Yang sukses buat Maple potek tek tek banget gara-gara adegan nya Eli. #nangisBombay.

Cast murni ciptaan Tuhan yang maha esa , orang tua mereka , fans mereka , couple mereka. Serta yang menyayangi mereka.

Maple gak terima bashingan untuk cast nya . silahkan Bash Maple atau ceritanya , Maple coba terima.

Happy Reading !

Just Prolog !

"Exotic Kiss Me Bar ? Bar terkenal itu ?"

"Kau bisa mendapatkan kepuasan di sana !"

"Slut milik mereka sangat 'WOW' kau akan merasa beruntung jika bisa di beri pelayanan , paling tidak satu dari 4 slut yang di anggap istimewa itu,"

"Huang Zi Tao , seberapa merdu nya desahan mu itu huh ?"

"Ahh.. masterrhhh.. Rape me pleaseeehh.."

"Kau terlibat skandal yang besar Bung."

"Aku hanya slut di sini , tugasku hanya memberi pelayanan ranjang , bukan menerima ungkapan cinta. !"

"Namja bermata belo itu milikku. "

"Argggghhhhhttttt. Kau gila Kim Joonmyeon. "

"Jika Kyungjae hyung berkata sesuatu , maka tak ada yang bisa merubahnya. Pahami itu Baekhyun ah. "

"Aku gila pada pelayanan Namja bermata panda itu , dia sungguh liar. Dia harus jadi milikku. "

"pria itu sederhana , aku di sihir dan jatuh pada pesona fatalmu. "

"Berhenti bermain , aku memperingatkanmu. "

"senyuman itu hanya boleh kau tunjukan padaku , mengapa begitu mudah kau tunjukan pada orang lain ? apa karena kau slut huh ?"

"Apa aku masih pantas berada di rumahmu Tuhan ? aku terlalu kotor berada di sini . hiks.."

"Kau ku pindahkan ke kanada , jangan membantahku lagi . "

"Lanjutkan pendidikan kalian setinggi mungkin , setelah itu kalian ku izinkan keluar dari klub ini . "

"KyungJae hyung kecelakaan ? bagaimana bisa ? apa musuh nya lagi ? atau...?"

"Cinta itu butuh perjuangan , bukan hanya nafsu , kepuasan atau paksaan. Pahami itu. !"

"Would You marry Me ?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Maple balik , bawa fanfic rate M lagi. Padahal baru puasa. Tapi ini Cuma prolog , Maple mau liat respon kalian dulu.

Nc nya setelah lebaran aja . biar pada gak dosa. Dan nanti bakal banyak selipan lirik lagu nya U KISS QUIT PLAYING.

Mind to RnR ?

05/07/14

11:35


	2. Chapter 2

Quit Playing (Exo ver)

Cast : Wu Yifan

Huang Zi Tao

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Kim Joonmyeon

Zhang Yixing

Kim Jongdae

Kim Minseok

Other cast.

Summary : kehidupan para namja yang bekerja di sebuah Bar , di mana mereka akan mendapatkan cinta , kepuasan , pujian dan sakit hati. KrisTao | KaiSoo |HunHan | ChanBaek | SuLay | ChenMin.

WARNING : YAOI FIC , OOC , MATURE CONTENT , typo bertebaran , DLDR ,.

Cerita ini murni ide dari Maple , setelah liat Mv nya U KISS yang QUIT PLAYING , lagu dari album MONO SCANDAL. Yang sukses buat Maple potek tek tek banget gara-gara adegan nya Eli. #nangisBombay.

Cast murni ciptaan Tuhan yang maha esa , orang tua mereka , fans mereka , couple mereka. Serta yang menyayangi mereka.

Maple gak terima bashingan untuk cast nya . silahkan Bash Maple atau ceritanya , Maple coba terima.

Happy Reading !

Pengenalan Cast :

..Wu Yifan aka Kris :

Seorang pengusaha muda dengan cabang perusahaan di berbagai belahan negara , memiliki darah blasteran Kanada dan China . Dengan wajah tampan bak pangeran di negeri dongeng , wajah angkuh nan tegas , serta sifat yang keras kepala . Memiliki seorang tunangan bernama Kim Dasom .Namun bagaimana bila ia terpelosok ke dalam pesona seorang 'penghibur' di sebuah Bar bernama Huang Zi Tao ?

.. Huang Zi Tao :

Pemuda manis yang memiliki masa lalu kelam , hidup sederhana di sebuah apartamant bersama sang Jiejie yang memiliki sedikit 'gangguan jiwa' Huang Hyuna dan seorang dongsaeng cantik walau ia namja , Huang Minki atau kerap di panggil Ren . bekerja di sebuah toko bunga milik seorang namja dengan anugerah male pregnant , Lee Sungmin pada saat siang hari dan menjadi seorang 'penghibur di Bar terkenal ' setiap malam nya . memiliki wajah imut dan tegas , namun terkesan manis dan cantik serta tubuh bak seorang model Victoria secret . Di incar namja kaya bernama Wu Yifan .

.. Kim Jongin :

Mahasiswa jurusan seni tari dengan wajah tampan nan sexy , terkenal karena kulit tan dan seringai sexy nya . Seorang bad boy yang keras kepala dan tak bisa di atur , dengan hobby 'meniduri ' wanita atau namja uke yang sekiranya dapat membuatnya horny . Segala yang di inginkan wajib terpenuhi bagaimanapun caranya .

Sangat suka mem Bully seorang mahasiswa jurusan seni musik dengan mata bulat nya , karena menurutnya siswa seperti nya tak pantas untuk hidup . Namun bagaimana jika ia sendiri jatuh cinta pada 'sosok lain' namja bermata bulat itu di sebuah Bar dan mengecamnya sebagai miliknya . Apakah ia akan tetap mem bully sang Namja bulat saat tau Namja incaranya itu ialah sang korban Bully an nya sendiri ? .

..Do Kyungsoo :

Namja bermata bulat ini terkenal dengan wajah polos nya saat di universitas , namun siapa sangka bila ia seorang yang liar jika sudah berada di dalam Bar . kuliah karena Bantuan dari sang Bos di tempatnya kerja yang di anggapnya Hyung sendiri . selalu di Bully oleh sang penguasa universitas bernama Kim Jongin , walaupun begitu diam-diam ia mencintai namja tan itu . Akan rela memberikan apapun , termasuk tubuh nya .

..Oh Sehun :

Namja dengan wajah sedatar tripleks(?) dengan kulit sepucat vampire . Keponakan dari Yifan juga sahabat dari Kai aka Jongin . namja dengan harta melimpah namun kekurangan kasih sayang , memiliki tatapan yang tajam . , selalu menyangkal bahwa ia seorang gay dengan meniduri banyak Yeoja , namun apakah ia tetap menyangkal saat sudah menikmati bagaimana rasanya 'Hole' namja manis bernama Xi Luhan yang awalnya ia kira Yeoja ? .

..Xi Luhan :

Namja manis ini bisa di bilang salah satu 'idola' di Bar . Memiliki perawawakan mungil , wajah manis nan cantik walau terselip sedikit ketampanan di sana . selalu berpakaian wanita saat di bar , karena ia yakin tak akan menerima ajakan 'tidur' para pengunjung nya, namun bagaimana bila ada namja dengan wajah sedatar tripleks memaksanya untuk melayaninya karena berfikir ia adalah Yeoja ?

..Kim Joonmyeon :

Berwajah bak angel , dengan senyuman menawan , wajah tegas , dan berjiwa kepemimpinan yang tinggi . wajahnya tampan dan lembut , walau tidak terlalu tinggi seperti Kris , itu tak mengurangi pesona nya . selalu di pusingkan dengan Dongsaeng nya yang telah menghilang , ia tak dapat mencari sang dongsaeng dengan lancar karena kehilangan ingatanya saat masih kecilkarena kecelakaaan yang juga telah menyebabkan hilangnya sang dongsaeng , koma nya sang umma , serta depresi nya sang Appa, satu satu nya clue yang ia punya hanyalah inisial sang dongsaeng 'K.K.S' . Joonmyeon atau kerap di sapa Suho bukanklah seorang bad boy yang gemar keluar masuk Bar . namun karena pekerjaan nya sebagai presdir pengganti sang Ayah , ajakan dari kris pula membuatnya terjerumus ke dalam dunia gelap itu dan mengalami kecanduan pada seorang bartender sekaligus Sexy Dancer bernama Lay . bagaimana cara Suho mendapatkan namja manis itu serta menyelesaikan segala masalah keluarganya ? .

..Zhang Yixing :

Namja manis ini memiliki wajah manis terkesan cantik , bibir tipis , mata sayu namun lembut , single dimple di pipi kanan nya serta wajah yang terkesan polos. Namja manis asal china ini nekat pergi ke Korea demi merubah nasibnya , Yixing bukanlah keluarga Kaya raya , bukan juga keluarga miskin , namun ia merasa kasihan dengan ayah dan ibu nya yang harus masih membanting tulang demi menghidupinya . dengan modal nekat dan restu kedua orangtuanya , Yixing pergi ke Seoul , namun siapa sangka jika ia hanya bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan sebagai seorang sexy dancer dan bartender di sebuah Bar terkenal , ? beruntung Bar itu di miliki oleh seorang yang sangat baik hati . lalu , bagaimana jika kesucianya harus terenggut oleh seorang namja tampan yang berhasil memikat hati nya ?

..park Chanyeol :

Namja tinggi dengan wajah terkesan idiot ini memiliki mata bulat , wajah tampan senyum lebar , hidung bangir dan rahang yang tegas , Kuliah di jurusan management bisnis . Memiliki Yeojachingu bernama Kang Seulgi , yeoja manja dengan segala keangkuhanya , entah mengapa Chanyeol bisa menggaet nya sebagai kekasih .

Tanpa banyak orang ketahui , jika ia menjalin hubungan dengan Yeoja hanya untuk menutupi kenyataan bahwa ia seorang gay . Masih dan selalu berharap bisa bertemu dengan teman masa kecilnya yang selalu ia panggil 'Bacon' bagaimana jika ia malah jatuh cinta pada sosok penghibur di Bar dengan wajah mirip sosok 'Bacon' nya ? .

..Byun Baekhyun :

Namja manis ini memiliki wajah cantik , mata sipit , hidung mungil , bibir tipis yang pas untuk di kecup serta kulit selembut sutra . Bekerja di Bar milik Kyungjae –orang yang sudah di anggap Hyung nya sendiri , karena saat itu ia di temukan tak sadarkan diri di bangku taman dengan pakaian tipis saat musim salju oleh Kyungjae , dengan baik hati namja itu merawat dan membelikan apartement untuk di tinggali Baekhyun . Awalnya terkejut karena mengetahui pekerjaan Kyungjae yang selain sebagai CEO perusahaan terkenal , juga seorang pemilik Bar . Baekhyun pun dengan berani menawarkan diri untuk bekerja di Bar . meskipun awalnya Kyungjae menolak dan memintanya bekerja di perusahaan nya sajja , dengan singkat Baekhyun menjawab 'Aku tak suka kehidupan siang' dan hal itu membuat Kyungjae bungkam .

Tak ada yang tau asal usul nya , ia hanya akan selalu mengenalkan diri sebagai Byun Baekhyun , tak ada yang tau ia memiliki masa lalu yang sungguh kelam , dan dengan rapat ia menyimpanya sendiri . Bagaimana jika perlahan rahasianya mulai terkuak ?

Bagaimana pula jika ia merasa berdebar hanya karena tatapan tegas seorang pelangganya bernama Park Chanyeol ? .

..Kim Jongdae :

Namja ini memiliki wajah tampan , mata bak onta yang indah , lembut dan tajam , rahang tegas walau bentuknya sedikit aneh , tubuh tegap walau tidak tinggi , ia masih ada hubungan persaudaraan dengan Kim Jongin , aka Kai . Bukanlah bad boy , namun siapa sangka ia memiliki sifat lain yang tidak terduga sebelumnya , yup saat stress ia akan pergi ke Bar dan mencari kepuasan di sana . Tak hanya wanita , pria pun akan ia tiduri . Namun bagaimana jika ia tak bisa mencari pria lain untuk di tiduri setelah ia merasakan 'cinta' saat melakukan seks bersama seorang 'penghibur' bar bernama Xiumin ? .

..Kim Minseok :

Memiliki wajah manis , pipi bulat menggemaskan seperti Baozi , senyum nya sangat indah dengan mata yang akan menyipit cantik . badanya tak tinggi tak pendek juga , memiliki tubuh lumayan montok namun tak mengurangi nilai keindahanya . akan bersifat dingin pada siapapun orang baru yang di kenalnya , melayani pelangganya hanya untuk melupakan rasa trauma nya tentang rasa dan kata 'cinta' . Namun bagaimana jika ada seorang namja yang mengatakan cinta pada nya dengan wajah yang meyakinkan dan membuatnya berdebar ? .

.

.

.

.

.

.

Haiiii , Maple balik . Tapi bukn bawa lanjutanya kemarin , Cuma mau bawa pengenalan tokoh aja .

Mian kalo gaje , Maple gak bisa buat pengenalan yang bagus .

Dan Nc nya next chap , yeaayyy!#plakkk.

Tapi gak tau mau buat couple mana dulu , tergantung mood aja yah . Maklum Maple pinter baca tapi gak pinter buat nya , susah banget ternyata .

Maple mau bales review , mumpung lagi bisa !

.

.

.

Tmarionlie : Haha , iya kak . Lagi demen buat banyak , menarik ? Jinjja ? kita emang sepemikiran , suka fanfic nista , hahaha . Minggu depan mungkin lanjut kaka , mian kalo ini malah pengenalan bukanya masuk inti cerita ! Gomawo udah mau baca n revie ka... Fanffic –fanfic kaka d tunggu lho...tunggu next chap nya ya kak !

Oh Sehan : woahhh , ada anaknya om Sehun ama tante Luhan di sini ! ini lanjut , tapi baru pengenalan , mohon sabar minggu depan yah chingu ! oh ya , panggil Maple atau chingu aja . Gak enak banget perasaan Thor .hehe. Gomawo udah baca n review , tetap tunggu fanfic ini ya !:)

Titan18 : woahhh , kak Titan review nih , aduh mian belum bisa bawa Nc , tapi chap depan Nc koq *kedip-kedip* Fanfic kaka yang XOXO d tunggu lho kak , hehehe. Gomawo udah mau baca n review , tetep tunggu lanjutanya yahhh !:)

.39 : woahh , jangan penasaran gitu ama fanfic abal ini , takutnya ntar overdose #ehhh .ehm , gak tau juga ya apa yang terjadi ,hehe . Gomawo udah mau nunggu , ini lanjut tapi belum masuk inti . Harap sabar ya . Gomawo udah mau baca n review !:)

Kim Sun Mii : ini udah lanjut chingu tapi belum masuk inti cerita , aduh panggil Maple atau chingu atau adek atau kaka aja ,. Gomawo udah mau baca n review !

: ini udah update , tapi maaf belum inti .Gomawo udah baca n review !

Tksit : gomawo udah mau baca n review chingu... !

Brown kitty : KaiSoo ya ? usahain ntar Nc nya gak kelamaan koq , tpi gak janji bisa hot. Makasi udah mau nunggu baca n review , !

friederichOfficial : ini udah update , tapi belum masuk inti , Gomawo udah baca n review !

Yeollo : gomawo udah mau baca n review , jangan panggil thor dong , panggil Maple atau apa aja asal jangan thor , gak enak soalnya , hehe.

Naedae : kiseop n Hoon ? yang mana sih ? Maple masih polos sih #boong , . Di usahain ada , tapi gak di jabarin . ntar tebak tebak aja itu adegan mana , hehe. Gomawo udah mau baca n review !

Yaskhun : jinjja ? KTS pasti ya ? kaloo inspirasi datang pasti semangat lanjutnya , silahkan follow n favorit , dengan senang hati , gomawo udah mau baca n review !

Yehetohorat : mian gak bisa kilat , hehe. HunHan , ada aja deh ntar .sama Maple juga kangen mereka , gomawo udah mau baca n review !

Xyln : haha , Zizi gak nakal koq , Cuma naughty . yup , Zizi Cuma main ma Kris di intinya , pemanasan nya gak tau yah !#dihajarKTS . Gomawo udah mau baca n review eoniiiiii ! Eoni juga harus semangat lanjutin fanfic nya , hehe !

Nam mingyu : iya , Quit playing , Maple potek baanget , apalagi ama Eli , huks.. jahat banget thu laki , . Gak yakin bisa se hot mv nya , tapi di usahain. Gomawoudah mau baca n review !

Kaisoo addicted : gomawo udah bilang bagus , mian baru bales review sekarang chingu , uke nya slut semua . tapi bukan sembarang slut , dan gak semuanya mau main , hehe .Gomawo udah mau baca n review !

Evil Thieves : ini udah lannjut , tapi maaf belum inti . Gomawo udah mau baca n review !

Kriwil : ini baru lanjut pengenalanya , beneran gak mempermasalhkan lemon ? situpan kadang mesum ,#ngakaknista . Becanda deng ,makasi udah mau baca n review !

Ayp : ini udah lanjut , gomawo udah baca n review !

Initial D 0326 : panggil Maple aja , ini lanjut tapi belum inti . Gomawo udah baca n review !

Chanbaek911 : prolog nya emang gaje tapi ntar pelan-pelan pasti juga tau , d usahain hot , gomawo udah mau baca n review !

Dahsyatnyaff : ini lanjut chingu , gomawo udah baca n review !

Nedera : ini lanjut chingu di usahain ntar ya chingu , hehe, gomawo udah baca n review !

Mami fate kamikaze : ini lanjut chingu , gomawo udah baca n review !

Junghyema : mereka emang selalu panas sih #eh? ini lanjut chingu , gomawo udah baca n review !

Unique fire : ini lanjut chingu , gomawo udah baca n review !

Aviel panda : ini lanjut , jangan penasaran gitu dong , hehe. Semangat \(',')/ gomawo udah mau baca n review !

Xing mae30 : ini lanjut chingu , gomawo udah baca n review !

Desyasaraswati : ini udah lanjut , tapi belum masuk inti nya . gomawo udah mau baca n review !

Alianablack13 : soalnya Cuma Tao yang cocok d buat langsung mendesah , waks , walau desahan uke lain gak kalah wow , #kaya pernah denger aja . iyya , pasti wufan koq , gak mungkin si Lulu , hehe. Gomawo udah mau baca n review !

Zoldyk : gomawo udah suka , gomawo juga udah mau baca n review !

Ns Yoonji ; ini lanjut chingu , gomawo udah baca n review !

.

.

.

Yupp , sekian dulu itu reviw nya , Maple gak janji bisa balas review terus , tapi percaya deh tiap boring atau lagi mentok buat cari inspirasi pasti Maple bolak balik baca review kalian , buat siders Maple gak marah , karena Maple tau kalian punya banyak alasan , daripada ada basher dan teman temanya , siders thu lebih baik . tapi lebih baik lagi kalo review#modus . see you next chap !


	3. Chapter 3

Quit Playing (Exo ver)

Cast : Wu Yifan

Huang Zi Tao

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Kim Joonmyeon

Zhang Yixing

Kim Jongdae

Kim Minseok

Other cast.

Summary : kehidupan para namja yang bekerja di sebuah Bar , di mana mereka akan mendapatkan cinta , kepuasan , pujian dan sakit hati. KrisTao | KaiSoo |HunHan | ChanBaek | SuLay | ChenMin.

WARNING : YAOI FIC , OOC , MATURE CONTENT , typo bertebaran , DLDR ,.

Cerita ini murni ide dari Maple , setelah liat Mv nya U KISS yang QUIT PLAYING , lagu dari album MONO SCANDAL. Yang sukses buat Maple potek tek tek banget gara-gara adegan nya Eli. #nangisBombay.

Cast murni ciptaan Tuhan yang maha esa , orang tua mereka , fans mereka , couple mereka. Serta yang menyayangi mereka.

Maple gak terima bashingan untuk cast nya . silahkan Bash Maple atau ceritanya , Maple coba terima.

Happy Reading !

Di sebuah ruangan yang jelas di peruntukan untuk petinggi di sebuah perusahaan itu , terlihat seorang namja tampan bak pangeran memijat pelipisnya lelah .

Tumpukan berkas penting 'tersaji' di depanya , membuat kepalanya semakin pening saja . ayolah , ia masih muda dan harus mengurus urusan berat itu ? yang benar saja ? .

Tapi itu sudah resikonya , ia yang memilih jalan hidup seperti itu .

"Ck , lebih baik aku mengambil cuti saja , tinggal menandatangi semua ini dan tadaaa waktu nya istirahat . yuppp , ide bagus Wu Yifan .!"

Setelah menyelesaikan monolognya , ia mengambil gagang telephone di depanya lalu menghubungi sang sekretaris yang ada di luar ruangannya .

"Nana ssi , batalkan semua jadwal rapatku hari ini dan kosongkan jadwalku selama seminggu , jangan membantah ."

Setelah menghubungi sekretarisnya dan memutus telephone nya dengan sepihak , Yifan melanjutkan tugasnya .

Di tengah pekerjaanya , ia mendapatkan pesan dari seorang sahabatnya .

Dengan malas ia pun membuka pesan tersebut .

**From : Suho**

**Hei, Yifan ssi yang terhormat . Bagaimana jika hari ini kita pergi ke Gym , tempat Golf atau apapun itu . Aku sungguh butuh refresing sekarang .**

To : Suho

Teman macam apa kau ini ? berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan menggelikan itu , aku terlalu lelah sekarang jika harus kedua tempat membosankan itu , bagaiman jika kita pergi ke Bar?

Setelah mengirim pesan tersebut , Yifan melanjutkan pekerjaanya yang tertunda . tak sampai 2 menit , pesan dari Suho sudah masuk ke ponselnya lagi .

**From : Suho**

**Bar ? kau gila ? ayolah , aku hanyalah pemuda yang taat ber agama , **

To : Suho

Hah ? kau yakin ? sekali saja . Kita nikmati waktu kita di sini , kau bisa melakukan apapun di sana . Kujamin kau tak akan menyesal , percaya padaku . hm ?

Yifan tertawa aneh membaca pesan dari Suho , Suho masih sok polos rupanya ? padahal ia sudah 3 kali menjumpai majalah Playboy di laci meja kerjanya . ck..

From : Suho

**Okay , okay , Bar mana ? **

To : Suho

Exotic kissme Bar , kau tau bukan tempat mana itu ?

Yifan menyeringai setan , ia memang tidak sering masuk Bar itu , tapi ia yakin pelayanan di sana sangat memuaskan .

Jika saja saat itu tak ada meeting mendadak dari clien nya dari Inggris , mungkin ia sudah bisa menikmati tubuh salah satu namja atau Yeoja di sana .

Ponsel di mejanya kembali bergetar , beruntung Yifan sudah menyelesaikan semua tugas nya .

"**Exotic Kissme bar ? Bar terkenal itu ? wow , kupastikan lehermu akan patah di tangan Dasom Yifan ssi !"**

"Ya , Bar itu . datanglah pukul 8 malam nanti , dan jangan sebut Dasom Suho ssi , dia sedang di luar negeri sekarang .!"

Setelah membalas pesan dari Suho dan di pastikan Suho tak akan membalas lagi , Yifan merenggangkan badanya yang sedikit kaku .

Ia menyunggingkan smirk nya , membayangkan bagaimana jika ia menjamah tubuh salah satu pelayan di sana . membayangkanya saja membuatnya sedikit'bangun' .

Ia ingin menikmati tubuh Namja saja malam ini , ohhh jangan lupakan bahwa Yifan adalah seorang Bi .

Jadi namja atau yeoja tak masalah untuknya , asal bisa membuatnya mendapatkan kepuasan .

;

;

;

;

;

;

Other side !

Seorang namja manis , nan mungil dengan tumpukan buku buku tebalnya kini tengah berjalan dengan terburu buru di koridor sebuah kampus terkenal itu .

Wajahnya sangat manis dan cantik , namun sayang ia menutupinya dengan penampilan nerd , rambutnya ia buat klimis , kacamata bulat tebal yang ia gunakan walaupun ia tidak menderita minus ataupun plus menutupi mata bulat jernihnya , serta kemeja yang ia kancingkan sampai atas membuat kesan nerd semakin menempel saja padanya , namun ia mencoba tak peduli .

Ia berpenampilan seperti ini bukan tanpa alasan .

Dari arah berlawanan nampak seorang namja tampan yang sedang memainkan ponsel nya , saat ia mendongakan kepalanya ia melihat namja mungil yang terus menunduk tadi , senyum licik terpatri di wajah rupawan itu .

Ia pura-pura fokus pada ponselnya , namun saat mereka hampir berdekatan , namja tampan itu menjulurkan kaki nya dan membuat Namja mungil itu terjatuh dengan suara bedebum yang sangat keras , apalagi koridor yang saat ini sudah sepi .

BRUKKKK!

Namja manis itu meringis saat merasakan badanya yang sakit karena terjatuh tadi , ia dongakan kepalanya ke atas , dan matanya langsung membulat saat melihat siapa penyebab ia terjatuh seperti ini .

Dengan takut ia mencicit sangat pelan...

"Mi...mianhae Jong...jongin ssi, aku tak sengaja ."

Ia berulang kali membungkukan badannya di hadapan namja yang ia panggil Jongin itu . Namun , Jongin hanya menampilkan wajah datar dan seram nya , tanpa di sadari air mata Kyungsoo jatuh , ia sungguh sadar dengan siapa kini ia berhadapan . Seorang penguasa yang di segani para mahasiswa , tak ada yang membantah apapun keinginan nya , dan ia juga tak mau di salahkan walaupun ia sendiri salah .

"Huh , kau bilang apa tadi ? maaf ? Do Kyungsoo , matamu sudah ada 4 mengapa kau masih saja ceroboh huh ? untung saja aku tak jatuh , ck dasar namja merepotkan , pembawa sial . Kau tak pantas hidup asal kau tau !"

Sementara itu , Kyungsoo hanya bisa sesenggukan . Ia tak akan bisa berbicara pada Kai atau Kim Jongin itu , apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya tak akan ada yang benar menurut Jongin , ya begitulah sifat seorang Jongin .

"Dan sekarang kau hanya bisa menangis ? kau namja atau yeoja ? mengapa cengeng sekali? Kau tau ? aku benci namja lemah sepertimu Kyungsoo ssi .menjijikan !"

Jongin terus saja melayangkan ocehanya pada sang namja nerd itu .

Kyungsoo tentu saja tak bisa berkutik , ia tak ingin habis di tangan namja ini .

Saat hendak melayangkan suaranya lagi , Jongin di tahan oleh seorang di belakangnya , setelah ia membalikan badanya , ternyata orang itu adalah Sehun , dengan wajah datar nya ia berbicara pada Kai .

"Berhenti melakukan hal tak berguna Kai , lebih baik kita pergi ke Bar sekarang , kau tau Kris hyung mengajak kita , jadi lupakan namja itu dan mari kita bersenang-senang ."

Kai hanya bisa menghela nafasnya , jika ia tidak ingat kenikmatan apa yang ada di Bar , sudah ia habisi namja manis di depannya ini .

Tak lama setelah itu , suara langkah kaki yang terdengar memburu membuat kedua namja tampan itu mengalihkan mata mereka ke belakang .

"yoooo , maafkan aku baru datang , dosen botak itu meberi kami tugas yang terlalu banyak . dan , Kai ? kau membuat masalah lagi huh?"

Itu adalah Park Chanyeol , namja tampan yang di kenal sedikit memiliki hati di bandingkan keduanya .

Dengan senyum manis nya ia mendekati Kyungsoo , memunguti buku-buku tebal Kyungsoo , setelah menata nya lagi ia menyerahkan pada Kyungsoo .

Lalu mengantar Kyungsoo sampai di dekat gerbang , agar ia tak di kejar Kai .

Kyungsoo membungkukkan tubuh nya dalam , dengan senyum nya yang sedikit canggung , ia mengucapkan terimakasih pada Chanyeol , yang di balas dengan cengiran lebar darinya .

Setelah memastikan Kyungsoo jauh dari gerbang universitas itu , ia melambaikan tangan nya pada Kai dan Sehun .

Kai dengan wajah malasnya , serta Sehun dengan wajah datarnya menghampiri Chanyeol .

"Ck , kau mengganggu kesenanganku hyung , jika Seulgi tau mungkin ia lebih menjadi bulan-bulanan lagi ."

"Hah , kau tau Kai ? melihat Kyungsoo membuatku teringat sosok Jaehyun , adik keponakanku yang sudah meninggal itu . Kau tau ,? Aku pernah melihat Kyungsoo bermain piano di ruang musik , ia memainkan lagu yang sama seperti yang di mainkan Jaehyun terakhir kali sebelum ia meninggal , sejak saat itu aku meng klaim nya sebagai adikku . walau jika itu benar terjadi , aku akan menjadi Hyung paling jahat dan bodoh di dunia ini , tapi apa peduliku ? JAEHYUN adalah sosok Dongsaeng terbaikku , semenjak ia meninggal . Aku tak pernah bermain piano lagi, karena akan teringat dimana saat kita bermain bersama , namun setelah melihat Kyungsoo , aku merasa memiliki semangat lagi , aku bisa melihat ada sosok Jaehyun di diri Kyungsoo . Maka dari itu Kai , aku tak pernah melarangmu mem bully nya , tapi lakukanlah di belakangku , saat aku tak melihatnya ."

(Jaehyun : Sm Rookies , yang ada di Mv Hope bareng Chanyeol n Yuta )

Kai dan Sehun hanya bisa terdiam , terutama melihat wajah Chanyeol yang berubah sendu , keadaan di tempat itu sangat hening .

Namun keadaan itu sirna saat pekikan cempereng yang merusak telinga yang berasal dari seorang Yeoja mengganggu pendengaran mereka .

"Chanyeeoooollllllll oppppaaaaa~~~~~~''

Kai memutar matanya malas , sementara itu Sehun memasang wajah ingin muntah nya .

"Owh , Seulgi , kau belum pulang ?"

"Belum , aku menunggu oppa , aku ingin pulang bersama Oppa ."

Yeoja itu dengan sok kecantikan bergelayut di tangan Chanyeol seperti Monkey dan memasang wajah seimut mungkin .

'Bibir pouty namja nerd itupun jauuuhhhhh lebih baik daripada miliknya , Yeoja menggelikan , cihh!'-Kai.

'Menggelikan , lebih baik aku melihat Hwang Taeckyung ber aegyo ,err'-Sehun.

"Tapi sepertinya oppa tak bisa pulang bersamamu , kau tau kan kami ada acara setelah ini ?"

"Chanyeol oppa jahat , pokoknya aku ikut~~~~~''

"Ekhem , kau tau bukan kami ini namja dan kau Yeoja ? urusan kita sangat berbeda , jadi lebih baik kau pulang atau ku bunuh kau !"  
sehun mengeluarkan suara nya , karena ia merasa Yeoja yang berstatus sebagai kekasih Chanyeol itu membuat mereka kehilangan banyak waktu .

Sementara itu Seulgi bergidik ngeri , ia pun dengan berat hati meninggalkan ke 3 namja tampan itu lalu memasuki mobilnya , tak lupa sumpah serapah ia keluarkan pada namja berwajah vampire itu .

Setelah memastikan Yeoja pengganggu –menurut KaiHun itu pergi , mereka melangkahkan kaki di mana mobil terparkir .

Setelah itu , mereka meluncur menuju Bar yang di maksud Kris .

;

;

;

At Bar !

Ke 6 namja itu datang hampir bersamaan , Jongdae kakak sepupu Kai tadi sudah di ajak namja Tan itu untuk merilekskan diri di bar .

Tentu saja , dengan senang hati namja dengan rahang yang sedikit unik itu menerima nya .

Kris dan Suho tampak masih menggunakan jas mereka , berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang hanya mengenakan kemeja putih polos serta celana jeans hitam ketat ,Sehun dengan kaos lengan panjang nya , Kai dengan kaos lengan pendek di lapisi Jaket kulit , serta Jongdae aka chen yang mengenakan kemeja hitam yang lenganya ia gulung sampai siku , serta celana kain hitam .

Terlihat sangat sederhana memang , namun tak mengurangi kadar ketampanan mereka .

Setelah di kroscek oleh penjaga bar itu , mereka pun di persilahkan untuk masuk .

Keadaan Bar sungguh terlihat ramai , Sehun sedikit bergidig melihat pasangan pria yang tengah bercumbu di ujung ruangan .

Lalu di lantai dansa , banyak orang yang gila-gilaan menggerakan tubuhnya sesuai irama , bahkan banyak yang telah mabuk berat .

Mereka memilih duduk di sofa yang tersedia , sambil sesekali mata mereka berkeliaran nakal mencari 'mangsa' yang kiranya sesuai kriteria mereka .

Suho yang bosan melangkahkan kaki nya mendekati meja bartender , di lihatnya seorang namja manis dengan cekatan menuangkan minuman ke dalam gelas .

Untuk sesaat Suho merasa terpesona pada namja itu .

"Ah , annyeong ,anda ingin memesan apa tuan ?"

Namja manis itu tersenyum pada Suho , hal itu membuat Suho salah tingkah .

"E-eh , apapun itu , asal kadar alkoholnya rendah , bisakah ?"

"baiklah , tunggu sebentar ."

Setelah menuangkan minuman itu , Yixing memberikan pada Suho , masih tetap dengan senyum mempesonnya .

Tiba-tiba saja dari arah belakang Yixing , uncul Namja mungil dengan mata bulat nya , namja itu sangat mempesona . walau harus suho akui , lebih mempesona sang bartender .

"Yixing Hyung , sekarang giliranmu tampil , biar nanti kupanggilkan Minhyuk untuk menggantikanmu ."

"Ah , gomawo Kyungsoo ya.!"

'Yixing ? jadi idia orang china ? dan , namja bermata bulat itu , sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya ?'

Suho membatin sambil sesekali mengerutkan keningnya , ia seperti mengingat sesuatu .

" Tuan , saya permisi dulu."

Setelah membungkukan badanya sejenak , Yixing melangkahkan kaki nya di ikuti oleh Kyungsoo .

Ia pergi ke ruang ganti , mengganti pakaian bartender nya menjadi pakaian yang , uhmmm,,,terkesan lebih sexy dan menggoda , mungkin .?

Kemeja yang sangat tipis , serta hotpants yang membuat kaki indahnya terekspos indah .

"Tuan ? anda tak ingin menikmati sajian special kami ?"

Lamunan Suho buyar saat seorang yang menggantikan Yixing tadi bertanya padanya .

"Sajian ? sajian apa ?"

"Sexy dance , saya jamin Tuan akan terpana akan penampilan Yixing ."

Suho berpikir keras , jadi Yixing juga seorang sexy dancer ? setelah mengucapkan terimakasih , Suho melenggang pergi ke tempat temanya berkumpul , karena tepat di depan mereka ada sebuah panggung kecil yang akan menjadi tempat pertunjukan Yixing .

"Apa menurutmu Sexy dancer kali ini cantik ?"

Kris tiba-tiba saja bertanya entah pada siapapun , Suho yang mengetahui pun dengan refleks menjawab .

"Dia sangat manis dan sexy , tapi jangan harap kalian bisa mendapatkanya , dia incaranku."

Jawaban Suho membuat Kris terkekeh pelan ,

"Kau tau ? aku sudah memiliki target sendiri . Lihatlah namja tinggi di belakang panggung itu , dia akan jadi milikku ."

Suho hanya mengendikan bahu nya , ia hanya terfokus pada Yixing yang sudah menaiki panggung .

(Dance skip)

;

;

;

Suho di buat terpukau dengan penampilan Yixing , Yixing terlihat liar dan sangat jauh berbeda dari yang ia temui tadi .

Ia sudah tak bisa menahan hasratnya lagi , namun sekuat tenaga ia tetap mencoba menahanya .

Tiba-tiba seorang 'Yeoja' cantik menghampiri mereka , ia membawakan soft drink yang tadi di pesan oleh Chen .

Sehun yang melihat 'yeoja' itu langsung menyeringai , ia lalu menarik tangan Yeoja itu dan membawa tubuhnya ke pangkuan Sehun .

"Noona manis , ingin bermain denganku ?"

Sehun meraba paha 'Yeoja' itu , membuatnya bergelinjang geli .

"Akh... aku bukan seorang penghibur di sini tuan !"

Dengan wajah sok polos nya 'Yeoja' itu menjawab .

Namun Sehun tak peduli , ia tetap menginginkanya , Sehun menelusupkan kepalanya di leher Yeoja itu , wangi feminime langsung menusuk penciumanya .

Sungguh aroma Yeoja di pangkuannya membuatnya kecanduan .

"Aku tak peduli , kau harus jadi milikku malam ini , hm ?"

Sehun membalas ucapan 'Yeoja' tadi dengan suara rendahnya .

Membuat 'Yeoja' di pangkuannya bergidig ngeri .

Chanyeol , Chen dan Kai hanya menatap datar ulah maknae di antara mereka itu .

Entahlah , atau mungkin mereka iri karena belum mendapatkan mangsa ?

Pandangan Chanyeol terhenti pada Seorang namja manis berrambut Brunette yang dengan anggun menenggak wine nya , Chanyeol lalu menyunggingkan smirk nya .

Ia memegang tangan 'Yeoja 'yang ada di pangkuan Sehun itu .

"Cantik , siapa namja manis di ujung sana ? yang menenggak Wine ?"

'yeeoja' tadi menolehkan kepalanya , ia mengeluarkan smirk cantik nya .

"Kau tertarik tuan ? dia sangat Dingin , kau harus berusaha mendapatkan nya , namanya Byun Baekhyun."

Setelah itu , Chanyeol menghampiri namja bernama Baekhyun tadi .

"Hei manis , mau menemaniku ?"

Chanyeol mengulum cuping telinga Baekhyun , membuat namja itu melenguh nikmat .

"Bermain apa tuan ?"

Chanyeol takjub , Baekhyun dapat berbicara lancar meski kini ia tengah mendapatkan rangsangan .

"Owh , ayolah jangan sok polos manis , kau tau kan apa yang di lakukan dua orang dewasa di dalam bar ?"

"Okay , baiklah , kita lakukan dimana ?"

Baekhyun berbicara seduktif , sambil mengelus tonjolan di selangkangan Chanyeol .

"Di kamar tentu saja , tunjukan aku di mana tempatnya cantik !"  
baekhyun tersenyum miring mendengar nada suara Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat kentara jika ia tengah bernafsu .

Saat akan berbicara , tiba-tiba dari belakang Chanyeol muncul seorang namja dengan kulit tan dan senyum sexy nya .

"Hyung , maukah kau berbagi denganku ?"

Jongin mengatakanya sambil menatap Baekhyun penuh nafsu , Chanyeol nampak berfikir , namun tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum setan .

"Threesome ? Bagaimana Baekhyun ah ?"  
baekhyun hanya menyeringai sebelum akhirnya menganggukan kepalanya .

Baekhyun lalu menuntun kedua namja tampan itu di salah satu kamar mewah yang memang khusus di sediakan untuk mereka .

Baekhyun membukan 2 kancing kemeja atasnya , Posisi mereka saat ini masih berdiri ,

Chanyeol langsung melumat bibir menggoda Baekhyun .

"Mmmhhhh..."

Suara lenguhan tertahan Baekhyun membuat benda yang ada di selangkangan Chanyeol semakin membesar , setelah puasa dengan bibir indah itu . Chanyeol menghisap leher Baekhyun yang sangat sensitiv e.

"Ahh,,,,ngghhh, janganhhh digigit,ahh"

"Call my name babe , Chanyeol."

"Cha-nyeolhhh , owhhh..."

Chanyeol menyeringai puas melihat hasil karyanya di leher mulus Baekhyun yang tak mulus lagi .

Sementara itu , Kai mulai membuka baju nya , sehingga menampakan tubuh sexy nya yang di hiasi kulit berwarna tan .

Ia melahap nipple Baekhyun yang sangat menggoda itu .

"Nghhhh ...kkaihhh , ouhhh...jangan..hh menggodakuhh pabbo."

Kai menyeringai , desahan namja di depanya ini lumayan juga .

**Cklek!**

Tiba-tiba saja pintu ruangan itu terbuka , menampakan namja mungil dengan mata bulat nya . ia hanya memasang wajah datar , namun tak dapat di pungkiri ia sedikit terkejut dengan 2 sosok yang sangat ia kenal di kampus itu .

"Owh , maaf mengganggu , aku hanya di suruh Kyungjae hyung untuk memberikan ini ."

Menggoyangkan satu pack tissue di tangan nya sebelum akhirnya ia menutup pintu itu , Kai sempat terpaku . Ia lalu menatap Baekhyun .

"Siapa namanya ?"

"namja tadi , Dio panggil dia Dio , kau tertarik padanya Kai ssi ?"

"Ya , dimana aku bisa menemukanya ?"

"Biasanya Kyungsoo duduk di pagar pembatas di atap , kau cari saja .akhhh... jangan menggigit nipple ku pabbo."

Kai menyunggiingkan smirk nya , sebelum akhirnya ia keluar dari kamar itu masih dengan keadaan half naked .

;

;

;

Sementara itu , kyungsoo atau Dio berjalan dengan gelisah , tanpa terasa air matanya sedikit menetes .

Ia memang mncintai Namja tan yang sangat kejam itu , ia bahkan rela di bully namja itu agaar dapat selalu melihatnya .

Dan sekarang ia melihat Kai sedang bercumbu dengan Baekhyun .

Ah , harusnya Kyungsoo sadar pekerjaan apa yang mereka jalani , jadi mau tak mau tentu saja Baekhyun harus mau melayani dua namja sekaligus .

Kyungsoo berjalan dengan langkah yang pasti , tujuan nya hanya satu , Atap Bar. Dimana ia bisa menemukan ketenangan disana , dan merasakan bagaimana kulit lembutnya di belai angin malam .

Rambutnya sedikit berkibar saat ia membuka pintu atap , ia tak merasakan dingin walaupun kenyataanya ia hanya memakai kemeja ti[is .

Ya , mereka 'para penghibur' memutuskan memakai baju tipis yang kiranya mengundang nafsu dari para tamu .

Dari ke enam nya , memang hanya Kyungsoo , Luhan dan Yixing yang belum pernah 'di sentuh' siapapun .

Kyungsoo mendudukan butt sexy nya di pagar pembatas itu , ia tak merasakan takut sedikitpun . walaupun bisa saja tubuh rampingnya tiba-tiba terhempas ke bawah dan membuatnya kehilangan nyawa .

Ia merasakan sepasang lengan kekar memeluk perut ramping nya , aroma tuuh si pemeluk itu sangat ia kenali .

Ya , Jongin , orang selama ini ia cintai .

"Manis , ingin berbagi kehangtan denganku ? di sini sangat dingin babe !"  
kyungsoo mencoba menormalkan suara nya sebelum ia membalik tubuhnya tanpa turun dari pagar itu .

"ehm , siapa namamu tuan tampan ?"

Kyungsoo mengelus rahang tegas Jongin , membuat Jongin tersenyum miring .

"Jongin , atau kau mau memanggilku Kai ?"

"Nama yang indah , panggil aku Dio , kau tau . aku belum pernah di sentuh siapapun , bagaimana jika aku mengecewakanmu ?"

Kyungsoo memasang wajah sesedih mungkin . namun hanya di balas kekehan oleh Jongin .

"Akan kuajari sayang , !"  
setelah itu Kai melumat bibir kyungsoo , tanganya tak tinggal diam , ia meraba perut Kyungsoo dengan seduktif , membuat Kyungsoo tak kuasa menahan desahanya .

Dengan tiba-tiba Kyungsoo mengalingkarkan kaki nya di punggung telanjang Kai , hal itu sedikit membuat Kai sedikit terkejut , namja tampan itu tetap meneruskan permainannya .

Dengan usil , ia menggelitik paha Kyungsoo yang terekspos , membuat Kyungsoo tanpa sadar melepaskan ciuman mereka dan melenguh .

"Ahhh...K-kai ssi , lakukan di kamar .!"

Setelah mengucapkan itu , bibir Kyungsoo kembali di serang oleh Jongin .

Mata Kyungsoo terlihat sangat sayu sekarang , dengan bibir berbentuk hatinya yang membengkak , serta rambut yang sedikit berantakan .

Dan hal itu membuat kesan sexy pada diri Kyungsoo , dan membuat libido kai naik .

Andai saja Kai tau jika Dio adalah Kyungsoo , entah apa yang terjadi nanti ?

;

;

;

**ChanBaek side !**

Baekhyun kali ini sudah terbaring tak berdaya di ranhjang , tubuh nya sudah naked total . Sementara itu , Chanyeol masih mengenakan celana nya .

Ia menatapi Baekhyun yang sudah ia buat tak berdaya hanya karena sentuhan jari dan mulutnya , padahal permainan inti belum di mulai .

Dengan tergesa , Chanyeol membuka celana beserta underwear nya , membuat 'Junior' nya yang tak bisa di bilang kecil mulai menampakan diri .

Baekhyun memekik kagum , Junior Chanyeol terlihat lebih menggiurkan .

Baekhyun lalu duduk , ia hendak memasukan Junior itu ke mulut mungilnya .

Namun , sebelum hal itu terjadi Chanyeol sudah menampar pipi Baekhyun dengan Junior nya .

"Baekhyun ah , aku tak suka junior ku ada di mulut seseorang , jadi biarkan junior besarku ini bersarang pada tempatnya nanti , Hole merah merekah mu ini , arraseo !"

Baekhyun mem pout kan bibir nya lucu , sebelum akhirnya mengangguk .

Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Baekhyun agar berbaring lagi , tanpa aba-aba ia memasukan junior Baekhyun ke mulutnya .

"Angghhh , Chan..hhnyeolllhh , ahh..hisapphh terusshhh , nghhh ."  
baekhyun menggelinjang hebat , Junior nya sungguh terasa di manjakan .

Ia meremas sprei di bawahnya sampai kuku nya memutih , dari semua yang pernah menjamahnya , Hanya Chanyeol yang membuatnya gila seperti ini .

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar Baekhyun yang mendesahkan namanya , hal itu membuatnya semakin bersemangat .

Chanyeol mengurut Junior nya sendiri , hingga membuatnya semakin tegang dan keras .

"Ahh..ahhhh,nghhh Chan..chanyeollh...akuhh..aahhh Yeolllllhhhh!"

Saat di rasa Baekhyun akan klimaks , chanyeol memasukan junior nya ke lubang kenikmatan milik Baekhyun .

Baekhyun bergerak gelisah saat ada sesuatu yang terasa mengganjal lubang nya .

Sebelum akhirnya ia menyimpulkan jika itu Junior milik Chanyeol .

'Ternyata dia orang yang lembut' Baekhyun berbicara dalam hatinya , karena perlakuan Chanyeol ini sangat berbeda dari pelanggan lainnya .

Chanyeol bahkan tak membiarkanya merasakan sakit karena lubang nya yang di masuki Junior Chanyeol .

Chanyeol mendesis nikmat , Junior nya terasa di pijat oleh hole Baekhyun .

"Sshhhh...hole mu ketat babe !"

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum cantik , ia menggoda Chanyeol dengan mengetatkan hole nya .

Dengan wajah polos , ia mengedipkan matanya . lalu ia lingkarkan lenganya di leher Chanyeol ,dan memulai ciuman panas mereka lagi .

"Mppkkhhhh ."

Bahkan suara kecipak itu terdengaar menggoda libido mereka berdua , Chanyeol dengan brutal meneluar masukkan Junior nya ke hole Baekhyun , suara tepukan antara dua kulit yang bersatu terdengar sanagt jelas di kamar itu .

"Ahh..ahhhh Yeoollhh, di...sanahh...nghhhh , terushhh ."

Chanyeol tersenyum senang saat berhasil membuat Baekhyun kenikmatan .

Ia mengaitkan tangan kanan nya ke tangan Kiri Baekhyun , seolah memberi kekuatan untuk Namja cantik di bawahnya ini .

Sret

Jleb

Sret

Jleb

Mereka terus saja menikmati persatuan tubuh mereka , peluh membuat tubuh keduanya nampak lebih sexy .

Chanyeol merutuk Hole Baekhyun yang ketat namun sanggup memberinya kenikmatan .

"Ssshhh...Baekhhh Hole merahmu menjepit ssttt Juniorku , ouhhh!"

"Nghhh...Terushh Yeolll,nghhh...ahhhh,,puaskan holekuhhh..akhh ..yang kelaparan ini .hahhh!"

Kata yang di ucapkan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol semakin bersemangat .

"Anghhhh...anghhhh"

"Yeollll...nghhhh ...akuhhh...akan..sampaihhhh.!"  
"Nghhh...tungguhhh aku Baekhhh."

4 tusukan terakhir , perut Baekhyun terasa mengejang , genggaman nya pada tangan Chanyeol semakin menguat . Membuat Chanyeol sedikit meringis .

Tak lama kemudian...

"Yeolllhhhhhh...AKHHHHHHHHH"

"Baekkhhhhhh"

Sperma Baekhyun mengotori dada Chanyeol , dan milik Chanyeol masuk jauh ke dalam Hole Baekhyun , membuat Baekhyun merasakaan kehangatan di hole miliknya .

Chanyeol membaringkan tubuh nya di samping Baekhyun , nafas mereka menjadi tak beraturan .

"Baek!"

"Hm ?"

"Aku tak tau bercinta dengan namja senikmat ini ?"  
"Jadi , selama ini kau hany bercinta dengan Yeoja ? kau lebih tertarik pada lubang melar mereka ? kau lucu Yeol , haha !"  
chanyeol sempat terpana sebentar sebelum akhirnya ikut tersenyum .

"Bukan begitu , aku tak pernah bercinta sebelumnya . kau yang pertama untukku !"

"Hah , itu sangat terdengar menggelikan Chanyeol ssi , kau seperti pria yang sedang merayu gadisnya setelah kau tiduri , haha.!"

"Jika begitu , kau gadisku bukan ?"

Baekhyun terkekeh sebelum akhirnya menoyor kepala Chanyeol .

"aku ini pria , bodoh. Kau tadi sudah melihatnya bukan ?"

Chanyeol mengendikan bahunya .

"Jadi , ini sudah yang keberapa kali bagimu ?"

Baekhyun menatap langit-langit kamar itu .

"Aku ,? Keberapa kali ? mungkin tak terhitung . Kau tau kan ? pelacur sepertiku harus bagaimana ?"

Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya pagham .

"Oh ya . wajahmu mirip teman masa kecilku yang telah lama menghilang !"  
chanyeol menyingkirkan helaian rambut Baekhyun yang basah itu agar mata Baekhyun yang indah dapat terllihat .

"Oh ya , siapa namanya ?"

"Aku tak tau , tapi aku memanggilnya Bacon , yah Bacon."

Chanyeol menjawab nya dengan terkekeh , tanpa menyadari bagaimana ekspresi namja di sampingnya yang membelalak kaget .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC !

#lapIngus .

Yosh , akhirnya update juga , termasuk kilat ? gak ya ? no problem , hehe .

Itu apa ?#tunjukatas .

Huwaaa , maaf kalo gaje n gak hottt .

Beneran deh , buat fanfic Nc itu susah , lebih gampang baca nya .#plakkkkk.

Maaf kalo gak panas , tapi kalo mau panas silahkan baca sambil masak di atas kompor.o.o

Mian yang minta KrisTao dulu , atau couple lainya . kebanyakan KrisTao sih .

Tapi kalo di awal Kristao , ntar alurnya jadi hancur .

Apalgi belum lama ini dapet audio _**ChanBaek moaning**_ demi apa coba ?

Awalnya gak percaya , tapi di denger baik-baik ada suara Chanyeol nya , trus di tengah ada Byunbaek .

Desahan mereka tuhhh,,,kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa .

Tapi kalo itu bukan mereka , anggap aja mereka . kan mirip .

Mian kalo banyak bacot .

See you next chap !

Mind To Review?


End file.
